Cops and Robbers
by Evil Brotagonist
Summary: It's going to be cheesy. It's going to be fluffy. If I can pull it off, it might even be dramatic and/or funny. It'll be predictable for sure though. Featuring Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, and two Zootopia OCs of my own creation.


**Cops and Robbers**

 **Author's Note**

This is the first chapter of my _"Cops and Robbers"_ Zootopia fanfiction. It's going to be cheesy. It's going to be fluffy. If I can pull it off, it might even be dramatic and/or funny. It'll be predictable for sure though. Featuring Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, and two Zootopia OCs of my own creation.

I promise I will try to keep it to a minimum, but I probably won't be able to help referencing some of my favorite Zootopia fanfictions, but I won't make it anything more than an Easter egg or a comment in passing if I do.

Also! To any police regulation aficionados out there, this next part is for you! This is not meant to be a crime drama. This is meant to be something of a slice of life piece. As such, I will only be adhering to proper police guidelines as it is convenient to the story. If you want to share some interesting knowledge about police work, be my guest, I'd love to hear it. DO NOT be a dingy twiglet about it if the characters are, at any time, in violation of official police protocol.

I promise the AN will not be this long in following chapters, unless I have something _very_ important to address.

 **Chapter 1: A Class of Seconds**

Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. The Zootopia Police Department or ZPD's first rabbit and fox officers. They also happen to be their number one crime busting duo. Both officers graduated the academy head of their respective classes and both were assigned directly to Precinct One. On top of the attention they get for being the first of their species to join the ZPD, and for solving the Night Howler case, they've managed to make a name for themselves in the short time they've spent at the ZPD by successfully closing every case they've been assigned. Between Nick's quick wit and knowledge of Zootopia, its inhabitants, and its underbelly, and Judy's dedication to making the world a better place for all creatures, and her ability to come up with innovative solutions to seemingly insurmountable challenges, it didn't surprise anyone but the fox and bunny themselves that they would serve as a great source of inspiration for other mammals.

The end of another peaceful day in Zootopia. Although just about anything could be considered peaceful in the wake of former Mayor Bellwether's scheme to rule the city through slanderous fear mongering. With all the current major cases in the capable hands of Judy and Nick's fellow officers, they've spent the last few days either in their assigned police cruiser, or strolling the streets of Zootopia together. Vigilant for minor infractions, signs of major violations, and any opportunity they could find to make the world a better place! Today was spent mostly in their cruiser, with the occasional disembarkment to interact with the citizens of Zootopia, or for a quick meal. Headed back to the ZPD to end their shift, Judy, driving as usual, takes a fraction of her attention off the road only to adjust the radio to her liking. Nick, dropping his focus on the outside world, only to glance at this action from behind his shades and chuckle to himself about his partner's endless quest to find good pop music and evade commercials.

"Why do you always do that carrots?" Nick asked, amused, as he let his sunglasses shift far enough down his muzzle to look at his lapin partner over the tops of the frames.

"Huh? Do what?"

"Every time my favorite part comes on, you change the station."

"What do you mean? The song was over, and commercials were starting."

"Exactly! You know I can't resist a good hustle! The guys hocking used cars and concert tickets on radio commercials are the _heroes_ of every good hustler! They can rip people off all day and it's completely legal."

"Oh ha-ha, Nick. Very funny, but you forget that the blue uniform you have on means that you're _not_ a hustler anymore. Besides, last time I let you control the radio, I was stuck in disco purgatory all day! Even _you_ aren't old enough to enjoy _that_ stuff."

"What this old thing? I just wear this so you won't throw me in jail for tax evasion. And it's not my fault. You can thank my mother for my taste in music."

"Nick, your mother is a wonderful lady, and I would never accuse her of being responsible for something as heinous as your taste in music."

The pair went back and forth like this until they reached their destination. As they entered the ZPD they were greeted by the ever-energetic receptionist of precinct one, Benjamin Clawhauser. The doughy cheetah was currently enjoying one of Gazelle's new music videos on his phone, completely oblivious to the outside world, until officer Hopps interrupted his obsession.

"Oooh! I love that one!" Judy said, more to get Benjamin's attention than anything (although she truly did enjoy the song).

"Hey guys! How was patrol today? You didn't call anything in, so it couldn't have been anything too exciting."

"Nope, just another peaceful day in Zootopia." Judy couldn't help being cheerful around Clawhauser, whom exuded positivity.

"I don't know about peaceful. Chief Bogo said he wanted to see both of you before you leave today," at this, Clawhauser lowered his voice, "I don't know what he wants, but he looked serious whatever it is."

"Benjamin my boy," said Nick as he addressed his spotted friend, "The chief always looks serious, and besides, I haven't done anything recently… I don't think."

With this, Judy gave her partner a sharp glare, before all three mammals burst out laughing. Having had their fun with Clawhauser, they decided they better head to the Chief's office before stopping in at their own to finish out the day. A quick knock, and the Chief's commanding voice could be heard inviting them into his office.

"Good afternoon chief!" Judy greeted their superior officer with enthusiasm and respect as they entered the room, "Clawhauser said that you wanted to see us sir?"

"Yeah, what's the deal Chief? Forget to tell us the word of the day at morning roll call?" Nick teased as he followed his partner into the office.

After a huff and a hard look at Nick, the Chief spoke, "Hopps. Wilde. Major Friedkin paid me a visit today. She wanted to deliver something to the both of you in person, but since you were on patrol, I had her leave it in your office." With this, the two officers bid farewell to the chief, and turned to head to their office, but Bogo called after them before they had closed the door, "Oh, I advised that she leave it on Hopps' desk. I wasn't sure you'd ever find it if she left it on that heap Wilde calls a desk."

As they entered their own office, Judy still teasing Nick about what Chief Bogo had said, they found an envelope that had not been there this morning lounging on Judy's desk, exactly where Bogo said it would be. It was sealed with a gold star sticker, which Judy easily broke. Inside, they found a crisp, heavy stock with a gold border, printed in a simple, yet refined script. It bore both of their names at the top.

After skimming the text on the card, Nick glancing curiously over her shoulder, Judy relayed to Nick its contents, "It's an invitation," she said curiously, "It looks like they want us to be guests of honor at the ceremony for the academy's next graduating class?"

"Don't sound so surprised Carrots. Thanks to you and your very talented, incredibly handsome partner, we've made quite a name for ourselves in this city. Do they want us to give a speech? I know you got the Mayor of Zootopia as the speaker at your graduation, but I think they've lowered the standards, because they just got some meter maid to speak at mine."

Even though she knew Nick was joking, hearing him refer to her as a meter maid hurt just a little, like a pin prick, but she ignored it and responded with a quip of her own, "The mayor would probably have spoken at your graduation too, if you hadn't just thrown two of them in jail."

"Technically, I was a consultant on that case, which means _you_ threw two of Zootopia's mayors in jail."

"You know just as well as I do that I couldn't have done all that without you," Judy looked fondly at her partner, remembering the time they spent together on that case. Realizing she had paused longer than she meant to, while staring at the fox, she continued, "But no, it looks like one of the senior detectives is going to be the speaker."

"So, let me get this straight. They want _us_ to go sit on a stage and do nothing, instead of being at work, patrolling the city for crime?" Nick asked with a mock tone of disbelief, "Sounds great! When is it?"

"Hey! I happen to _like_ going on patrol. It helps me learn the layout of the city better. I do like to see all the new officers though. All so eager and determined to help the city. Not that we have much of a choice anyway, but I'm glad we got invited. Looks like it's next week, so make sure your dress uniform is properly dry cleaned."

"Why? I haven't worn it since my graduation anyway," Nick said, seemingly bored.

"You mean you didn't dry clean it after your graduation!?" Judy gave Nick a look of horror, that told him she had taken the bait.

"Nope. Just tossed it on the floor when I got home."

"Oh my gosh Nick! What were you thinking!?" Judy pleaded, already trying to think about how they were going to find Nick a new dress uniform in time for the ceremony. They don't exactly have a surplus of fox sized uniforms after all. She had started pacing, trying to think of a way to salvage Nick's current dress uniform, which no doubt had set in stains from lying around on the floor of Nick's apartment. It was at this moment that Nick's smirking gaze caught Judy's attention. "You didn't actually leave it on the floor _did_ you?" Judy asked, although his grin had already given her the answer she needed.

"Sorry Carrots, I couldn't resist. You had it coming though. I may be a nocturnal* mammal, but I _did_ used to be a conman, not to mention, at one time, a close business associate of Mr. Big. You really think I wouldn't know my way around a suit? I take just as much care of my dress uniform as I do the suit Mr. Big got me before the rug incident."

"Wait. Mr. Big got you a suit? I didn't know that. Why haven't I seen it?"

Having realized Nick had accidentally let slip something that Judy could use to tease him for days, he looked as if Judy had just confronted him about tax evasion again. "Uhm… Never mind that! Let's get out of here and get something to eat! I'm starving. Are you starving? Yes? Ok, let's go!" As Nick finished his terrible excuse for a cover up, he grabbed the paw of a very confused Judy Hopps, turned the light off, pulled her out of the door after him, and they were headed to their favorite diner for a meal.

A week passed, business as usual, and Judy and Nick found themselves sharing a folding chair meant for a much larger mammal, not that either of them minded. They were situated near the back of the stage that was set up for the graduation ceremony, right up against the backdrop. It was another beautiful day in the climate controlled city of Zootopia, and the mammals attending the ceremony were all glad that it wasn't being held in Sahara Square. Judy was excited to see who her newest peers would be, and Nick was excited to not be doing paperwork. The ceremony began as usual. Nick, having graduated recently, and this being the third ceremony for Judy to attend, including her own, both mammals knew more or less what to expect.

However, when the graduating recruits began filing into place, Judy and Nick both looked at each other, realization dawning on them in unison. They hadn't been invited as guests of honor because of their reputation or prestige. They had been invited because among the graduating class there was not only a bunny, but another fox as well. Zootopia's second bunny and fox officers, only a few months after Judy and Nick joined the ZPD. For the remainder of the ceremony, both Judy and Nick were a bit tense.

A horse next to Judy and Nick rose and moved to the microphone. Evidently, he was the senior detective giving the induction speech for the graduating class. After this, the valedictorian of the class, a rather serious looking young wolf, came up to receive his badge and assignment. A few more words were said, and the ceremony was concluded, leaving those attending the ceremony to congratulate their friends and loved ones who were now officially members of the ZPD.

"Well, what do you think Carrots?"

"What do I think about what?"

"The new officers. Two in particular. Two that look eerily like us."

"I thought that's what you meant. Well… Honestly, I'm kind of disappointed that we only got invited because of them. I was hoping that we were invited because of the work we've been doing."

"I know what you mean fluff. If I'm honest, which I always am, it hurts _my_ pride a little too. Knowing that we're here just because it's still unusual to this city to see smaller mammals taking on these positions." Though Nick never dropped his signature smirk, Judy could tell that what he had confided in her about his feelings was true.

"Still though! It is very exciting to see more mammals of all species taking on the challenge and fulfilling these types of roles!" Judy said, with whole hearted excitement in her voice, as she moved past the injury to her ego.

"I agree. Why don't we go and find out what the competition is like?" Nick too let the negative thoughts roll off of him, and replaced his smug façade with an honest to goodness smug grin.

Unfortunately, as the pair made their way to where their rookie doppelgangers stood with their families, a swarm of reporters closed in on the new officers, separating them from Nick and Judy. Seeing this made them decide to give them a good amount of space, so as not to be caught up in the wave of gossip crazed journalists. Though they were content to wait until the reporters had dispersed, Nick's cell began to ring, and he picked it up.

"Wilde speaking," Nick said in a confident tone, "Oh hey Chief! So good to hear your voice again!"

"Did you have your ringer on the whole time?" Judy whispered sternly as she glared at Nick.

To this Nick just gave an innocent smile and shrugged his shoulders before continuing his phone conversation, "Yes sir, the ceremony is over… Back at the precinct?.. Got it, on our way." With this, the call disconnected and Nick placed his cell back in his pocket.

"Well? What did the chief say?"

"We'll have to send the new officers our best wishes from the cruiser. Bogo wants us back at the precinct."

"Alright, we'd better get there then. No matter how badly I want to meet the only other bunny cop out there, it's never good to keep the chief waiting."

Walking into the ZPD, Nick and Judy both notice Chief Bogo standing by the reception desk, chatting with Clawhauser, "… think her new album is wonderful, but I don't think it's at all better than her las-" the chief was interrupted by Clawhauser loudly clearing his throat as he had noticed Nick and Judy standing behind him with amused looks on their faces. "Oh! Hopps! Wilde! I was just uh… Just talking to Clawhauser about some very important, work related, business!" Bogo was clearly scrambling to hide his embarrassment at being caught discussing Gazelle's latest album.

"It's ok sir. I agree, Gazelle's last album was much better than the new one." Nick said, causing both Judy and Clawhauser to struggle holding in their laughter.

Bogo's look of embarrassment was immediately replaced with his usual grouchy demeanor. "I assume you're both aware at this point as to why you were invited to the graduation ceremony?"

"It was because there's a new fox and bunny on the force right sir?" Judy said, looking for confirmation from the water buffalo.

"Exactly officer Hopps. This city is changing, and as it's protectors, we at the ZPD will change along with it, and do whatever it takes to keep the city safe for all mammals," Bogo said this with enough genuine conviction to put even Judy's determination to shame, "You two have taught all of us something about what it means to be a good officer, and it's becoming clear to more and more people, that size is not a factor." This statement from the Chief of Police, acknowledging their skill as officers, was more than enough to make both Nick and Judy forget all about their gloomy attitude earlier when they found out they were invited because of their species rather than their specialties. "Now go home! You're both dismissed for the day, but I expect to see you here early tomorrow morning!" With that, the Chief left them, heading for his office.

"Well at least you get to go home early!" Clawhauser offered, as Nick already looked upset that he had to come in early the next day.

As the chief requested, Judy and Nick arrived at 6 am the next morning. An hour earlier than their usual 7 am shift. Judy looked as vibrant as ever, while Nick had a slight slump to his posture, shades down, and a coffee in one paw. As they entered the ZPD, they found, not Clawhauser, but another officer who had been covering the night shift until he could arrive. The tiger currently behind the desk greeted them, and let them know that the Chief was looking for them. Something which, to Nick's agony, had become a bit of a regular occurrence.

"You're doing what!?" Nick burst out after Bogo had finished speaking.

"I'm assigning you both new partners, but _relax_ Wilde. It's only temporary." Nick and Judy both had been shocked to hear that they were being separated, and both equally relieved that it was a temporary change. "We've been assigned a few new officers, and you'll each be assigned to one as a mentor of sorts."

"Us? Mentors? But chief, we haven't been on the force long ourselves! I'm sure there are plenty of more qualified officers in the ZPD to take on an assignment like this." Judy said, partially out of surprise that she would be considered a mentor, and partially as a last-ditch effort to avoid being split up with her partner.

"There are some unique circumstances that make you too the only candidates for this role. I'm sure you'll understand when they arrive," at this there was a knock at the door to Bogo's office, "Ah. That's probably them now." As Bogo opened the door, the fox and bunny from the previous day's graduation were revealed.

"Oh! Hi! I'm officer James Hunt and I'm 21 years old!" said the young fox, practically shouting due to excitement.

"I'm officer Wendy Nash and I'm not 21." Replied the slightly older looking bunny in a much cooler tone.

"I'm a fox too, which makes me the second fox officer after officer Wilde!" James, beamed with pride as he smiled wide at the fox in front of him.

"I am also a fox," Wendy said in a playful tone, followed by a wink in Nick's direction. Judy's ears twitched at this.

All Judy and Nick could do was smile back at the officers in front of them, and hope they knew what they were getting into.

OK! That's it! That's all for chapter one! Following chapters shouldn't be nearly as long (no promises), but I really wanted to establish Nick and Judy's current relationship, and introduce the two other central characters of this story, even just briefly. I'll be posting this story here on , but if you want updates on when new chapters are coming, you can follow me on tumblr evilbrotagonist. Thank you to nekomimiranger, chancellorofcorgis, and thebooksofeli for the encouraging words while I was writing this chapter.

Thank you also to chancellorofcorgis for beta reading this for me!


End file.
